


Elégtétel

by DahliaVariabilis



Series: Viharvertek [13]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: Zsenyának megfordult a fejében, hogy szól Sully-nak, cseréljen a sorbeosztáson, csak hogy távol maradhasson Kohlertől, de nem tehette. A Sens épp erre várt, és akkor Kohler taktikája célt ért volna. Különben is, mégis mit mondhatott volna:Sully, az a beugró szemétkedik velem?Zsenya egy NHL játékos. Egész karrierje alatt ezt hallgatta. Csak most… most más volt. Más, hogy Sidet is belekeverték.





	Elégtétel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Getting Off Is the Best Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164794) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



> A szerző megjegyzései:  
> A ficben nagyon erős homofób megjegyzések hangzanak el. Ha ez zavar vagy felzaklat, ne olvasd el! Ajánlom minden ostoba fajankónak az NHL-ben, akik a 2017-es rájátszásban egy jó hétig a mellett kardoskodtak, hogy a „faszszopó” nem egy homofób szitokszó. 
> 
> A fic a Viharvertek utáni szezon félideje körül játszódik. Tudom, hogy a valóságban az alapszakasz meccsei után nincs kézfogás, de ebben az alternatív univerzumban van, mert szerettem volna Genónak lehetőséget adni, hogy jogosan gyakoroljon sportszerűtlen magatartást. 
> 
> A fordító megjegyzései:  
> Újabb fordítással jelentkezem a Viharvertek univerzumból. Remélem nektek is tetszeni fog, nekem az egyik kedvenc részem.  
> AritaReal-nek köszönet a bétázásért!

Blake Kohler egy tehetségtelen, semmirekellő, ötödik körös kis szarzsák volt, aki azonnal visszakerül majd az AHL-be, amint a Senators játékosok felépülnek a csapat felét ledöntő hörghurutból, de Kohler szemlátomást abban reménykedett, hogy kiharcolhat magának egy helyet az NHL-ben, ha minden alkalommal, amikor Zsenya közelébe kerül – és tekintve, hogy az egész mérkőzés alatt Zsenya árnyékává szegődött, ez gyakran előfordult – felbosszantja.

Kohler az ütőjére támaszkodott, és mintegy félvállról odavetette:

– Tudod, minden csapattársam azt gondolja, hogy Crosby szop le téged; az egyszer biztos, hogy a szája megvan hozzá. Amekkora szuka a jégen, azt hiszik, otthon is olyan: egy füttyentésre hanyatt vágja magát a kedvedért.

Zsenya lassan megfontoltan vette a levegőt; ha most visszaszól, azzal csak felbíztatja Kohlert, és a pasas ugyanezt fogja folytatni a hátralévő ötven percben. Mégis mennyi ideig tart még az a kurva videózás?

– De az a helyzet – folytatta Kohler –, hogyha belegondolok, hogyan koslattál Crosby után, mint egy kutya, mióta együtt játszatok; mintha a személyes enforcere lennél; a dolog már egész máshogy néz ki, nem igaz?

Zsenya számára egyre nyilvánvalóbbá vált, hogy már akkor le kellett volna lépnie, amikor az első szavak elhagyták Kohler száját. Ha most teszi meg, azzal csak olajat önt a tűzre, és Kohler még inkább felbátorodik. Már késő bármit is tenni.

Kohler elvigyorodott:

– Tutira veszem, hogy te szopod le. A nagy, morcos, orosz medve, Jevgenyij Malkin, aki a földön térdelve esedezik Cindy Crosby farkáért, mint kutya a koncért. Ki gondolta volna? – Kohler nevetett; nem gonoszan, az elviselhető lett volna, inkább vidáman, mintha ez lenne a legjobb vicc, amit valaha hallott; aztán odakorcsolyázott a korongbedobáshoz, miközben Zsenya megfogadta, hogy ezentúl minden szünetben lemegy a jégről, bármilyen rövid ideig is tartson. A legkevésbé arra volt most szükségük, hogy ostoba büntetéseket kapjon, mert beleköt Kohlerbe. 

De a helyzet nem volt ennyire egyszerű. Az ottawaiak direkt csinálták. Burrows Sidre szállt rá, és minden alkalommal zaklatta, amikor egyszerre léptek jégre. Zsenyának fogalma sem volt róla, vajon miket mondhat neki, de azt érezte, hogy Sid iszonyúan dühös miatta, ami még inkább felkorbácsolta Zsenya haragját. Fortyogott. És az a kibaszott Kohler sem hagyta abba. Nem volt szüksége videószünetre, hogy megtalálja Zsenyát, elég volt neki egy korongbedobáshoz való készülődés is.

– Úgy látom, nehezen mozogsz, Malkin. Túl sokat térdeltél?

Aztán egy kapu körüli tömörülésnél is utolérte: hatalmas hófelhőt szórva Zsenya arcára megállt, és sajnálkozó képpel azt mondta:

– Mi van? Azt hittem, szereted, ha a képedbe kapod.

Zsenyának megfordult a fejében, hogy szól Sully-nak, cseréljen a sorbeosztáson, csak hogy távol maradhasson Kohlertől, de nem tehette. A Sens épp erre várt, és akkor Kohler taktikája célt ért volna. Különben is, mégis mit mondhatott volna: _Sully, az a beugró szemétkedik velem?_ Zsenya egy NHL játékos. Egész karrierje alatt ezt hallgatta. Csak most… most más volt. Más, hogy Sidet is belekeverték.

Úgy tűnt, Kohlert nem lehet elhallgattatni. Csak mondta és mondta megállás nélkül: ütközésnél, korongbedobásnál és végig a játékmegszakítások alatt. Nem törődött vele, hogy hallja-e valaki, mindegy volt neki, hogy a játékvezetők, a saját csapattársai vagy a Pingvinek előtt teszi. Épp a Pingvinek kispadjánál álltak, amikor Kohler rákacsintott, és odavetette:

– Ha fordítva lenne, szinte még meg is érteném. Mármint, Crosby majdnem olyan, mint egy lány; azt hiszem, elég lenne csak becsukni a szemed. De te, Malkin… – Szomorúan megrázta a fejét. – Nem kellene, hogy így legyen.

Zsenya nem értette, mire céloz, és nem is akarta megérteni, de amint a bíró megállította a játékot, Kohler ugyanott folytatta, ahol korábban abbahagyta:

– Gondolom, azt mondod magadnak, hogy senkinek se kell a puncinak lenni, de ember, tudod, hogy ez nem igaz. Valakit megkúrnak, valaki punci. És lehetne Crosby az, tökéletes lenne hozzá, de te akartál az lenni. Hát nincs egy szemernyi önbecsülésed sem?

Zsenya pajzsai rengeteget fejlődtek, mióta Siddel kötéstársak lettek, és mostanra szinte minden szituációban derekasan tartották magukat, de úgy tűnt ebben a helyzetben ez is kevés. Valami kiérződhetett a pajzsai mögül, mert Kohler ragadozószerűen elvigyorodott.

– Helyes, öregem – mondta, a következő alkalommal. – Jó, hogy tudod, ez milyen gáz. Jó, hogy zavar. Mármint… az egy dolog, ha valaki homokos, semmi bajom nincs velük, de attól még lehetnél férfi, Malkin. De te már nem vagy az, ugye?

A másodpercek gyorsan pörögtek; egyre közelebb kerültek a játékrész lefújásához, Kohlernek azonban még sikerült bevinnie egy utolsó találatot a harmad vége előtt. Zsenya odaállt a bulihoz, amikor meghallotta, hogy a háta mögött Kohler azt mondja:

– Most komolyan hagyod, hogy beléd rakja, és még élvezed is? 

Amikor a kürt megszólalt, Zsenya némán indult az alagút felé, aztán elsétált az öltöző mellett, tovább a folyosón, és olyan erővel vágta a falhoz az ütőjét, hogy a darabjai a szemközti falnak csapódtak. Zihálva a földre csúszott a fal tövében, és a kezébe temette az arcát.

Nem verekedhet össze Kohlerrel – Kohler épp ezt akarja, és ha összeverekednének, a sérülések fele a köteléken át Sidnek jutna, az pedig teljességgel elfogadhatatlan. De el sem mondhatja neki. Sidnek már így is elég bűntudata van, amiért Zsenya nem dughatja meg, és amiért képtelen az orális szexre, és bár egyre inkább elfogadta, hogy Zsenya élvezi, ha leszophatja, és azt is amikor Sid a magáévá teszi, ez a hit még mindig nagyon ingatag lábakon állt. Ha Sid azt gondolná, hogy Zsenya szégyelli, amit a hálószobában csinálnak, és kevésbé érzi magát férfinak tőle, abba beleroppanna. És Zsenya különben sem szégyellte… eddig legalábbis azt hitte. Amikor Siddel együtt voltak, soha nem érezte úgy, mintha megfosztanák a férfiasságától vagy lealacsonyítanák. Amikor Sid először a magáévá tette, Zsenya kicsit tartott ettől – félt, hátha ezt érzi majd – de mire Sid az ujjbegyével óvatosan végigsimított a bejáratán, Zsenya túl elfoglalt volt a csókolózással, hogy a kamaszkorából visszamaradt előítéleteivel foglalkozzon. Akkoriban természetesen pontosan ezt gondolta – Aljosával is szörnyen komiszul bánt emiatt – de úgy érezte, sikerült ezt a mérget kipucolnia magából. Nem akart olyan lenni, mint azok a srácok, amik bántották Sidet.

Most azonban úgy tűnt, egy kicsit mégis olyan, mert Kohler szavai mélyen megérintettek benne valamit. Nem tagadhatta. A legjobban azonban az zavarta – jobban, mint maguk a szavak – hogy ez az egész zavarja.

– Hé, Geno!

Zsenya felnézett, Sully állt felette.

– Helló, Sully! – köszönt fáradtan.

– Kohler agyon idegesít, mi?

– Aha.

Zsenya nagyon értékelte Sullyban, hogy nem kérdezett ennél részletekbe menőbben.

– Szeretnéd, hogy beszéljek a bírókkal?

– Mármint, hogy Kohler a kapcsolatunk miatt cikiz? Igen, de ne tedd! Semmi értelme, és ha Sid megtudja, miket mond, csak bűntudata lesz.

– Mintha ő tehetne róla, hogy Kohler egy seggfej! – Sully sóhajtott. – Nem mondom, hogy értem, de te sokkal jobban ismered nálam. Burrows meg őt cseszegeti. Micsoda kalamajka.

– Bocsi, Sully.

– Nem te tehetsz róla, hogy Kohler és Burrows ilyenek, ugyanúgy, ahogy Sid sem, és ezt te is tudod. Gyere, G, ideje visszamenni az öltözőbe!

– Oké!

Visszatérve az öltözőbe Zsenya Sid mellé ült, aki egy fokkal nyugodtabbnak tűnt nála.

– Burrows basztat? – kérdezte, mire Sid megrázta a fejét.

– Először igen, de már abbahagyta. Rólad dumált, de fenntartottam a pajzsaim, és azt gondolhatta, nem működik, úgyhogy engem kezdett cukkolni. – Vállat vont. – Mintha érdekelne. Kohlerrel mi van?

– Emlékszel, amikor régen mondtad, hogy a média hogyan talál ki mindenfélét, hogy anélkül buzizzon le, hogy kimondanák, hogy buzi. Na, olyasmi – mondta Zsenya. Tudta jól, hogy a játékvezetőket utasították, hogy automatikusan kisbüntetést fújjanak, ha valaki kiejti a buzi, vagy faszszopó szavakat; valószínűleg épp ezért voltak Kohler beszólásai ilyen kreatívak.

– Seggfej – sóhajtott Sid.

– Győzzünk, aztán senkit nem fog érdekelni, mit mondanak.

– Úgy lesz – mosolygott rá Sid.

Kohler a második harmadra sem lett kedvesebb. Sully megpróbálta felcserélni a sorok sorrendjét, de az utolsó csere hazai előnye nélkül a helyzetük meglehetősen reménytelen volt.

– Tudom, mennyire ideges vagy – mondta Kohler ráérősen –, és azt is, hogy mielőtt elkezdted Crosby farkát szopni, nekem jöttél volna, de mostanra megszoktad, hogy kushadjál – vigyorgott gonoszul.

Zsenya Sid arcára gondolt, és arra, hogyan nézne ki monoklival a szeme alatt és felrepedt ajakkal – ez történne, ha verekednének – és rájött, nem éri meg. Különben is, komolyan gondolta, amit a szünetben mondott: a leghatásosabb módszer, hogy elhallgattassa az ilyen seggfejeket, ha győznek, és a büntetőpadon ülve nem tud segíteni a győzelemben.

Végül sikerült nyerniük, bár csak egy csúnya, izzadtságszagú góllal, negyven másodperccel a vége előtt. De Sid lőtte, és amikor magához rántotta Zsenyát egy ünneplő ölelésre, Burrows-ra somolygott. Hamarosan Zsenya is elégtételt vehetett, és a kézfogásnál úgy megszorította Kohler kezét, hogy Kohler arca elsápadt, és zihálva vette a levegőt. _Remélem huszonnégy éves korodra kihullasz az AHL-ből is, és kelések nőnek a nemi szerveden,_ mondta Zsenya kedélyesen oroszul, majd továbblépett a sorban. 

Amikor Sid és Zsenya végre megérkeztek a szállodai szobájukba, Sid fürkészve Zsenyára pillantott.

– Összezúztad a kezét, ugye?

Zsenyának eszébe sem volt tagadni. Sid összeszorított ajakkal próbált nem mosolyogni, és szigorúan azt mondta:

– Ez nagyon gyerekes.

– Azt mondod, gyerekes, azt gondolod, szexi – felelte Zsenya önelégülten. A kötelék soha nem hazudott.

– Egy kicsit tényleg az volt – vallotta be Sid, és ravaszul csillogó szemmel Zsenyára nézett.

– Nagyon az volt – javította ki Zsenya, és az ajtónak nyomta Sidet.

– Enyém volt a győztes gól – mutatott rá Sid, és a kezét két oldalt Zsenya csípőjére tette. – Biztosra veszem, hogy én voltam a legszexibb.

Zsenya szívét majd szétfeszítette a szerelem.

– Mindig Sid a legszexibb – ismerte be Zsenya, és hevesen megcsókolta Sidet. Ahogy a csókot újabb és újabb csókok követték, Sid egyre hevesebben simogatta Zsenyát. Zsenya szerette, hogy az érintése egyszerre birtokló és végtelenül gyengéd, miközben a csókolózás lassan szexbe fordult; mintha Sid nem igazán értené, miért is kellene megragadnia Zsenyát, ha egy simítással is képes kifejezni, hogy Zsenya az övé. Zsenya ennek mindig képtelen volt ellenállni.

– Leszophatlak, Sid? – nyögte két csók között. – Kérlek! – Egy pillanatra Kohler hangja visszhangzott a fejében; _Jevgenyij Malkin, aki a földön térdelve esedezik Cindy Crosby farkáért, mint kutya a koncért_ ; de elhessegette.

– Igen, Geno, kérlek… – lehelte Sid, és Zsenya ott helyben elé térdelt. Sid a hotelszoba ajtajának dőlt, és bár még mindketten öltönyben voltak, Zsenyának nem állt szándékában egy percet sem várni, hogy Sid farkát végre a szájában tudhassa. Amint kicipzárazta Sid nadrágját, és letolta az alsóját a csípője alá, már be is kapta. Sid még nem volt teljesen merev, de Zsenya ezt különösen élvezte – imádta, ahogy Sid farka megkeményedik a szájában, ahogy a torkának feszül, és egyre nehezebb befogadnia.

Amikor Sid már teljesen kemény volt, Zsenya visszahúzódott, és a makkját kezdte izgatni az ajkaival. Sid hangosan felnyögött. Zsenya kitárta a száját, és mély levegőt vett, hogy újra mélyebbre vegye, de akkor megint meghallotta Kohler hangját a fejében: _hagyod, hogy beléd rakja?_ Zsenya felhördült, a gyomrában pedig hirtelen harag és szégyen lobbant. Összezárta az ajkát Sid férfiassága körül, és olyan gyorsan és mélyen lenyelte, hogy öklendezni kezdett

– Geno… – Sid ujjai aggódva az arcára csúsztak, de Zsenyát nem tudták eltéríteni. Kicsit lassított az iramon, és mozgatni kezdte a száját fel-le Sid farkán. Elégedettség töltötte el, amikor megérezte, hogy Sid keze meg-megremeg.

Zsenya hamarosan észrevette, hogy az ajtónak szorította Sid csípőjét, amivel megakadályozza, hogy előre lökjön. Inkább megszokásból tette, mint tudatosan, és ahogy a tűz egyre hevesebben lobogott benne, el is engedte. Keze Sid fenekére vándorolt, hogy mozgásra ösztökélje. Szerette volna, ha Sid szájba bassza, és egy kis tétovázás után Sid végül engedett is a néma kérésnek. Előre lökött, Zsenya pedig ellazította a torkát. Még mélyebben fogadta magába, és teljesen átadta Sidnek az irányítást. Sid egyenletes ritmusban döfött előre, és Zsenya teljesen megadta magát neki. Élvezte, hogy Sid irányít, és azt is, ahogy a nyögései egyre mélyebbek és hangosabbak lettek. Sid általában fegyelmezett és csendes volt, de most össze-vissza fecsegett, miközben tövig Zsenya szájába merült. Ám még Zsenya felhatalmazásával sem tudott nem óvatos lenni. Zsenya érezte, hogy igyekszik lassan mozogni, hogy időt adjon neki, hogy levegőt vehessen, és a Zsenya tarkójára vándorló keze is óvatos volt; épp csak annyira feszült neki, hogy éreztesse a jelenlétét. Sid valószínűleg képtelen lett volna máshogy viselkedni, és Zsenya ezt is szerette: hogy mindig önmaguk voltak, minden egyes érintésben. Hogy Sid a farkával mélyen Zsenya torkába hatolva is Sid maradt, és Zsenya is önmaga volt, még Sid előtt térdelve is. Amit a hálószobában tettek, nem változtatta meg őket. 

Sid lökései fokozatosan felgyorsultak, és Zsenya tudta, hogy közel van. Itt már nem volt helye a technikának; mindössze annyit tehetett, hogy legyűrte az öklendezését, összeszorította az ajkait, és hagyta, hogy megtörténjen. Hagyta, és élvezte. Élvezte, hogy így felkorbácsolhatja Sid vágyát. Nem egyszerűen engedte, hogy Sid beléhatoljon; akarta. Akarta, és kérte, és igen, néha még könyörgött is érte. Sid előváladékának íze a nyelvén és a keze súlya a tarkóján… ezt nem pusztán megengedte. Vágyott rá. Felizgatta; részben, mert Sidnek élvezetet okozni iszonyúan beindította, de részben azért is, mert önmagában is szerette. Igen, szeretett elé térdelni, szerette hanyatt fekve, és szerette hátulról is; mindenhogy szerette, és Kohler megbaszhatja; és persze mindenki más is megbaszhatja. Fogalmuk sincs semmiről.

Az álla sajgott, az ajkai érzékennyé váltak, és tudta, hogy a hangja holnap minden kétséget kizáróan el fogja árulni, mivel töltötte az estét, és ez vad elégedettséggel töltötte el. Amikor Sid végül remegve és kipirultan, a szemét szorosan összeszorítva a torkába élvezett, Zsenya csak nyelt és nyelt, és figyelt rá, hogy egyetlen csepp se vesszen kárba, míg Sid végül remegve elhúzódott.

Sid fáradtan az ajtónak dőlt, és úgy tűnt, a lábai mindjárt felmondják a szolgálatot. Zsenya felállt, és szorosan mellé állva megtámasztotta. Amikor Sid végre felnézett, a szeme nedvesen csillogott, még a szempilláin is izzadságcseppek gyöngyöznek.

– Geno – mondta lágyan; mosolya édes és áhítatos volt. – Geno, ez csodálatos volt.

– Én is élveztem – mondta Zsenya hevesen. – Szeretlek leszopni, és szeretem, amikor megdugsz. – Nem annyira Sidnek mondta mindezt, sokkal inkább magának és Kohlernek. Sidnek valószínűleg fogalma sem volt róla, Zsenya miért ilyen vehemens, de muszáj volt kimondania, amíg Sid íze még friss a szájában.

Ám úgy tűnt, Sid talán mégis csak érti, mire gondol. Összehúzott pillantása vesébelátó volt, de csak annyit mondott.

– Én is élveztem. Megengeded, hogy kiverjem neked?

Zsenya erre nem tudott nemet mondani. Sid az ágy felé tartva vetkőzni kezdett, és mire hanyatt fekve az ágyra vetette magát, és rosszallóan megrótta Zsenyát, amiért még mindig nem vetkőzött le, már teljesen meztelen volt.

Zsenya se a zakóját nem vette le, de még a nyakkendőjét sem lazította meg, mielőtt térdre vetette magát Sid előtt, így időbe telt lehámoznia magáról az öltönyét. Miközben kioldotta a nyakkendőjét, és vigyázva a merevedésére, óvatosan lehúzta a cipzárját, Sid éhes szemmel figyelte. Egyik kezét a feje alá tette, az egyik lábát felhúzta, míg szabad kezével a mellbimbójával játszadozott. Hihetetlenül jól nézett ki, és ezzel tökéletesen tisztában is volt. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy élvezi Zsenya ámuló pillantását, és azt is, amikor Zsenya a vágytól megrészegülve megbotlott a cipőjében.

Mikor Zsenya teljesen meztelen volt, Sid csendesen magához intette. Zsenya az ágy mellé sétált, és továbbra is éhes pillantásokkal méregette Sidet. Sid elmosolyodott.

– Élvezed, ha nézhetsz? – kérdezte, de a választ nem várta meg, felült, és a kezével végigsimított Zsenya bordáin, a csípőjén, majd a combján. – Én is szeretlek nézni – mormolta, aztán átkarolta Zsenya csípőjét, és magához vonta, míg Zsenya fölötte térdelt. Ennyivel azonban nem elégedett meg, addig noszogatta, míg Zsenya teljesen beborította a testével. – De még jobban szeretlek megérinteni – mondta Sid. Kezét Zsenya mellkasára simította, majd végigvezette a hasán, le a farkáig.

Zsenya felnyögött, amikor Sid kérges tenyere a férfiassága köré kulcsolódott, és simogatni kezdte. Az arcát Sid arcához szorította, hogy még a lélegzetvételét is meghallja.

– Egész este erre gondoltam – mormolta Sid transzszerű nyugalommal. Zsenya kiolvasta belőle, hogy teljesen komolyan beszél, de amikor az édes érintések mellett összeszedte magát annyira, hogy gondolkozzon, nem értette, hogy mire utal. Hisz egész este meccsük volt. Burrows egész este…

– Igen – suttogta Sid, mintha maga is képes lenne olvasni Zsenya gondolataiban. – Azért. Nem bírtam másra gondolni; csak rád, csak erre; mert egyszerűen nem hagyta. Egész este kérdezgetett, újra és újra. – Sid mélyen megcsókolta Zsenyát, mielőtt Zsenya fülébe lehelve folytatta: – _Élvezed, Crosby? Szereted széttenni a lábad Malkinnak?_

Zsenya a döbbenettől megdermedt, de Sid gyengéden a nyakába harapott, és a keze is magabiztos ütemben dolgozott tovább. Szinte semmit nem tudott kiolvasni a pajzsai mögül, pedig ennél jobban egymáshoz sem érhettek volna. Sid hangja épp olyan magabiztos volt, mint a keze, amikor folytatta. 

– Egyfolytában azt kérdezgette; hé, Crosby, milyen érzés a saját csapattársad szajhájának lenni?

Zsenya ismét megdermedt, de ezúttal Sid mocskos szavaitól. Soha egyikük sem ejtett ki hasonlót az ágyban, és Zsenyát egyszerre öntötte el a harag, és valami más is, amit egyáltalán nem akart megnevezni

– Kurva életbe! – nyögte Zsenya. Maga sem tudta, hogy ez most Burrows-nak vagy saját magának szól, netalán mindkettőjüknek, de a saját vágyai elől nem tudott elbújni. Égett az arca, Sid pedig tovább suttogott.

– Egyfolytában azzal jött: _hé, Crosby, ilyen szájjal, mint a tiéd… mégis milyen érzés Malkin kurvájának lenni?_

Zsenya hangosan felnyögött. Egy hajszál választotta el az orgazmustól, a gyönyör egyre erősebben feszítette a bensőjét. 

– Elmondtam neki az igazat – mormolta Sid, és Zsenya érezte, hogy az ajka mosolyra szalad az arca mellett. – Hogy _hihetetlen_ érzés. – Zsenya nem bírta tovább. A kielégülés olyan erővel csapott le rá, hogy úgy érezte darabokra hullik. Reszketve adta át magát a gyönyörnek. Sid keze végtelen gyengédséggel simogatta, és végre leengedte a pajzsait is, színtiszta örömbe burkolva Zsenyát: a sajátjába, és abba, hogy Zsenyának is képes örömet okozni. Zsenya a mély lélegzetvételektől lassan megnyugodott, miközben Sid pillekönnyű simításokkal cirógatta a karját és a mellkasát.

Amikor sikerült annyira összeszednie magát, hogy megszólaljon, megkérdezte:

– Tényleg ezt mondtad?

Érezte, hogy Sid egy kicsit elszégyelli magát, de jobbára csak a bűnös elégedettsége miatt.

– Igen, tényleg.

– És erre mit mondott? – kérdezte Zsenya aggódva, mire Sid kuncogva felnevetett. 

– Elszaladt.

– E… elszaladt? – tátogott Zsenya, majd nevetni kezdett.

Sid kimondhatatlanul elégedett képpel bólintott.

– Hags büntetése után, ugye? – kérdezte Zsenya.

Sid továbbra is kuncogva még egyet bólintott.

– Értem. Jól megijesztetted, Sid – mondta Zsenya, sokkal jobb kedvvel, mint bármikor aznap este.

– De meg ám! – Sid Zsenya válla köré fonta a karját, és szorosan magához vonta. – Megérdemelte.

Ráérős csókolózásba kezdtek, és lassan már a szemük is lecsukódott, mikor valaki kopogott. Sid nyögve feltápászkodott az ágyról, és Zsenya is követte. Ahogy egyre közelebb ért az ajtóhoz, a szeme gyanakodva összeszűkült.

– Nem a csapatból való, Sid – figyelmeztette.

Sid felvette az alsóját, majd a nadrágjáért nyúlt.

– Ki az?

Zsenya koncentrált, és akkor megérezte. 

– Burrows – mondta döbbenten pislogva.

Sid legalább annyira meglepődött, mint Zsenya. Összezavarodva emelte fel a nadrágját a padlóról, és már elkezdte felvenni, amikor hirtelen megtorpant. A kezében szorongatott ruhadarabra nézett, aztán egy határozott mozdulattal visszadobta a földre, és az ajtó felé indult.

– Sid – sziszegte Zsenya meredt szemekkel. – Rád élveztem…

Sid elhatározása csak még inkább megerősödött.

– Jó – felelte, és miközben Zsenya megpróbálta összekaparni az állát a padlóról, Sid kicsapta az ajtót.

– Segíthetek valamiben, Alex? – kérdezte higgadtan.

– Bocsánatot szerettem volna kérni – kezdte Burrows. – Én… nagyon… nem volt szép tőlem… Crosby? – A hangja hirtelen elakadt, mintha jó erősen a palánknak lökték volna: egymás után többször is.

Zsenya tisztán érezte a köteléken át, hogy Sid szeretné, ha oda menne, így Sid mögé lépett, és nem foglalkozva vele, hogy anyaszült meztelen, átkarolta a derekát. Sid egy végtelenül illetlen hangot hallatott, amikor Zsenya magához vonta. Zsenya azonnal értette, milyen hatást szeretne elérni, így Sid vállára támasztotta az állát, és azt mondta:

– Gyere vissza az ágyba, Sid! – A hangja összetéveszthetetlenül rekedt volt, és egy pillantásra sem méltatta Burrows-t.

– Ez nem épp a legmegfelelőbb időpont – mondta Sid Burrows-nak kiállhatatlanul udvarias hangon.

– Szerettem volna bocsánatot kérni – kezdte Burrows újra, de Sid félbeszakította.

– Nem megfelelő az időpont, mert épp valami sokkal izgalmasabbal voltunk elfoglalva, mint a kalap szart sem érő bocsánatkérésed. – Zsenya érezte Sid gonosz mosolyát, mire Burrows megrökönyödése még inkább felerősödött. Sid folytatta. – Ha valóban sajnálnád, eleve nem mondtál volna ilyeneket, úgyhogy kopj le! – Azzal az arcába csapta az ajtót.

Egyikük sem szólt. Zsenya a hirtelen rátörő őrült vágytól, Sid az idegességtől némult el. Sid azonban lassan megnyugodott, és Zsenyának is sikerült megtalálnia a hangját.

– Leszophatlak újra? – kérdezte vágyakozva, mire Sidből kitört a nevetés.

– Tetszett, mi? – Zsenya mellkasának dörgölőzött, és erőteljes önelégültség sugárzott belőle.

– Nagyon állat volt – motyogta Zsenya, és lecsapott Sid nyakára, hogy kiszívja. – Teljesen begerjedtem.

Sid visszaterelte az ágyhoz.

– Nem tudom, hogy feláll-e ilyen hamar még egyszer – mondta vigyorogva. – De szerintem izgalmas kihívásnak fogod találni.

Zsenya annak vette.


End file.
